According to JPH10-100085A, an instruction value controlling a driving unit of each joint to suppress a vibration generated at a tip end of an arm of a robot is compensated based on an acceleration speed quantity sensed by an acceleration speed sensor assembled at a position in the vicinity of the tip end.